Dear Diary
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Today, I wrote this story and figured it could use something extra...
1. Chapter 1

At Kuja palace, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock was at a small table in her chambers. She was writing in her diary. She had a small smile on her face.

_Dear Diary, I experienced the most wonderful dream ever. It was with my dear Luffy. He was so manly and robust. It was our honeymoon, and we were all alone. He looked in my eyes, as did I. I was enticed by his stare and his dashing smile. _

"_Honey." _

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm ready to make the final deposit."_

_My heart skipped a beat. He was ready to make the final confirmation to our marriage. We were about to have sex. I almost gave out there and then, but I held on. For my dear honey. "I'm ready to allow you into my temple, my honey." I said, looking into his eyes. I went for a kiss. We locked lips together and kissed passionately. My body and heart were lit up in a flame that even the heaviest of rains could not douse. I was hot all over, so hot I couldn't breathe. Luffy looked into my eyes and saw my anxiety. He went down to my legs. He began to put his fingers on my womanhood. I winced at the slight tingle it gave off. Suddenly, he pulled down my underwear. My face was redder than an apple. My honey was staring at my shame. I couldn't believe it._

"_It's so soft and warm." He said. "It's radiating heat just from this far." I nearly passed out form hearing his words. What a lewd position to be in. My impure thoughts for tonight have made me vulnerable. I can't believe it…and yet…_

_I'm so happy. Because it's with him._

_He began to spread me open. I was impaired completely. The rush I got from it was crippling. "So beautiful." He said. "Just like you." My heart skipped a beat yet again. My vagina was just as beautiful as me. He began to rub my clitoris slowly. That alone made me moisten. As embarrassing as this would be, I couldn't be. Because it's with him._

_Suddenly, he licked it with his tongue._

Back in the real world, Boa was getting wet. "Oh, my. Just the thought of this fantasy has me messy." She said, feeling her lady spigot. She licked her own juices as it trailed from her hand. "Mmm…Oh yes."

_My honey spun and swirled his tongue on my dear flower, lapping its sweet nectar, my nectar. I was paralyzed with pleasure. He was mine and I was his, against my will. But I was fine with this. Because…_

_It was with him._

_Finally, he stopped. He pulled down his pants. "I'm ready to make the deposit, my honey." He said. My juices all over his mouth. "Luffy, your face is dirty with my shame…" I said, embarrassed and flustered. He went to me and kissed me. We twisted our tongues tenaciously, tickling the ticks of the tocks of our_ _ticklish ticks. "Now we're both dirty." He said to me. His penis was fully erect, throbbing heavily. It looked like it couldn't fit._

While writing this, Boa was seriously schlicking. "It couldn't fit, but I'll make it fit!" She said, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, she started squirting. Her juices began to spurt all over, making a mess on her table. "Ah! I almost sullied my diary!"

_A little later, she got clean and continued to write._

_His penis was fully erect, throbbing heavily. It looked like it couldn't fit. I was already worn out by his tongue. I couldn't handle his manhood. He slowly began to poke at me, like a stick in the ground. He was forcing himself inside. I was enticed and smitten. He was going inside, slowly, but surely. It burned. I was getting hotter._

_And hotter._

_And hotter._

_With one final thrust, Luffy's manly pole went down into my ground. The rush I felt from it was like none other. My back curled up, my neck bent back along with it. I looked like the letter C. My honey was making his deposit in me._

"_It's so warm…and tight!" He clenched and began to thrust. I looked at his eyes and saw it. If he could endure the sensation, so could I." I licked my lips at the thought of him going through a struggle for me. I lapped up the mixture of his saliva and my impure juices all around my tongue. I didn't care anymore. I was engaging in pure, untamed sex with my honey._

"_Luffy, my honey. I'm glad I was able to do this with you…"_

"_I'm glad too, my honey." _

_He grabbed my hips and began to take control. I was right there, looking at him assert himself in a way he does so when fighting. His passion and love were unrefined, as they both took their toll on my vagina, breaking it in like a new pair of pants. It was stretching and spreading every corner. Every time his penis went in, my vagina drew it back in. It's as if it didn't want it to leave, rubbing it all over in an endless tirade of pleasure and love. I couldn't bear it anymore. I went up to my honey and clenched him tightly around my arms._

"_Luffy…I…"_

"_Yes, Hancock?"_

"_I…I'm glad that…I'm able to do this…with you."_

"_My…love."_

Boa was growing more and more lovestruck with her fantasy. Her face grew red and steamy. She could barely contain herself. "Focus, Boa." She told herself. "Focus!"

"_We kissed and hugged while our bodies connected with each other. It was an amazing feeling. I felt loved, I felt the touch of someone else's love, I loved to be able to make love, and it was love all over. I could only see white. It was all a blur to me, but I knew he was at my side, and inside of me, giving me all I wanted and needed. I was happy with this; I grew more and more hot. My body was nearing its peak. Somehow, someway I could tell something was about to happen. "My honey, I feel…something." I told Luffy. He breathed heavily. "You're about to climax." He said. _

"_C…Climax?"_

"_It's your body releasing a signal that you're feeling pleasure at its maximum peak."_

"_I…want to feel that pleasure, with you…"_

"_As do I."_

_We began to near our peak together. Luffy and I connected, breathing heavily and bracing ourselves for its arrival. He clenched my hand tightly and I held his head down to my bosom. Together, a spark connected in us, releasing our potential fully._

_I started to white out for a brief moment. While I couldn't see a thing, I felt a warmth that surrounded my body and womb. It was embracing and steadily flowing inside of me. I slowly started to regain my sight. I saw my honey lying on me, tired and exhausted from his deposit inside of me. I held him close and looked at him as he slept. _

"_Meat…do you have any more…" He said in his sleep._

_I was exhausted, but I was determined to see to it that my dear would be satisfied when he awoke. I went towards the kitchen to prepare a meal. Even though I was tired, I was happy to do it._

"_Because it's for you." I told him. I blew a kiss and left the main room._

Boa finally finished. She squealed liked a newborn chick. "It's perfect!" She said. "I must have someone critique it at once!" She went to find someone. However, she had a second thought.

"Oh my, how provocative!"

"Sister, why?"

"It's nyot ladylike to write such perverted fyilth!"

"The Epic Saga of My Virgin Ears!"

Boa screamed. "Maybe I'll just keep this one to myself."


	2. Writer's Block(Epilogue)

At Kuja palace, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock was at a small table in her chambers. She was writing in her diary. She had a giddy smile on her face. "I really loved that last story, but I can't just write light stuff. " She said. "I have to spice it up every now and again."

A light sparked in her head.

_Ooh shit, I had tha best fucking dream. Me and my boo Luffy was getting it on. He was tearing up the pussy up like a bulldog tearing up some meat. Goddamn, that nigga was giving it good. He looked at me and said, "Damn bitch, you is fine! I'm 'bout to nut in you tonight!"_

_My heart was throbbing and shit. He ain't even try to do foreplay. I was caught off guard by that dick, honey. And it was some good dick, too. He kept on humping and humping. Then he told me to do tha doggystyle position. I got in place and he was rubbing my ass. _

"_You got a dump and some, girl!" He said, spanking me._

_He was tearing it up even more. He used one hand to keep me in place and another to tap that ass nonstop. I couldn't take it. He wasn't holding back. After he was finished with hitting me from behind, I worked my mouth on that stick, he gave it once, I took it twice. I was swirling that dick all over my mouth, nigga's eyes rolled back like wheels on the bus. Going round and round. And it stretched, too. I pulled that motherfucker up down and all around. Tha balls an shit, too. Felt like I was playing with some pizza dough and shit. I looked in his eyes and he looked at mine._

"_Hey bitch. Go get me some pork chops."_

"_Boo, you can't eat those. Your cholesterol is too high."_

"_When I say I want pork chops, I want pork chops, damit. Now go on."_

"_Ugly ass nigga."_

"_Fat ass bitch."_

"_My ass get you hard, tho."_

"…_shit. A'ight, c'mon and finish up. I'm hungry dena mugfugga."_

_We finished up an I went an cooked for his triflin' ass. He had a heart attack(Told his ass not to eat 'em)an died. Nigga had a good job and eerythin._

Boa paused. "My Luffy would never die from such a trivial matter. Curse that hip-hop network!" She tore and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

Shout-out to mah niggaz at the stream, y'all know the deal. Keep ya heads up. RIP to Hiro, we miss your knotty headed ass.


End file.
